A girl can always dream
by AAB
Summary: What happens when curiousity gets the better of Mac?


_Displayer: not mine, Bellesario's_

**A girl can ****always dream, can't she?**

_Mac's POV_

We are co-workers and friends, best friends.

I treasure our friendship.

The bantering, the nicknames, the little jokes only we understand.

Debating a case at his place after a home cooked meal.

Late night calls

Our weekly runs.

I enjoy his attention.

His hand on my back when he ushers me out of a building,

When he brings me lunch when I'm too busy to go out.

The way he notice when I'm tired or frustrated.

His reassuring smile when I have a hard day in court.

Our sparse hugs

Why isn't it enough, why do I keep dreaming of more, so much more?

We have been running today, our usual 5 miles. But in fact, it has only been 3 miles today. Then the rain got us. We were soaking wet when we reached his apartment. Now I just took a shower. He laid one of his boxers and a sweater on the bed for me to wear while my cloths are in the dryer.

While I dry my hair I notice a little worn out blue velvet box on the bedside table. It certainly looks like a jeweller's box. I know it's certainly not my business but nevertheless curiosity gets the better of me. I pick it up and open it.

I gasp. Inside is a gorgeous ring made of white gold with a beautiful green emerald and three small diamonds on each side. Clearly it's an engagement ring. A sharp sting of pain flings through me. Is Harm in love, does he have a girlfriend, is he planning to propose? And why don't I know anything about it?

On their own volition my fingers take it out of its box and I can't resist the urge to slip it on my finger, to admire it on my hand. If only….

With a shock I awake from my daydream when I hear his voice. "Mac, are you almost ready? Can I come in?"

What the hell am I doing? That ring has to come off, now, immediately. I try to pull it off but as easily it went on my finger, as much it resists to leave. And now he is entering the bedroom. Busted! Red-handed!

_Harm's POV_

Caught her red-handed, chuckle, call that *ring-handed*. Shouldn't have left that jewellers box in the open. I'm not ready yet.

Wanting her to know that I'm not mad, I smile and add lightly "Hey Mac, don't bother. It looks good on your hand." I cock my head and grin at her.

There is no response. She doesn't even look at me. I'm about to make another joke when I catch a glimpse of her eyes, full of tears. She is crying! Wait a moment, this is more than just being embarrassed.

I sober and lay my hands on her shoulders.

"Mac, why …" I intend to ask why she cries but she doesn't let me finish.

In a voice so low I can hardly hear it, she whispers "A girl can always dream, can't she?"

Then she pulls herself free en runs into the bathroom. The door slams and I can hear the tap running.

_Mac's POV_

There, I blew it. If that man isn't a complete idiot he must have figured it out by now. And you don't become one of the best Navy lawyers by being an idiot.

Knowing our history together, he will back up now and this incident will be followed by weeks filled with awkward silences and pathetic attempts to act *normal*.

I can feel him behind me now, standing in the doorframe, looking at me. I can always feel him when he is close. The ring finally off I rinse the soap off my hands, taking as much time as possible and turn slowly to the towel to dry them.

Please, say something! I don't know how long I can avoid looking at you.

_Harm's POV_

It takes me a couple of moments to gather my breath and let her words sink in. A girl can always dream, she said. Does Mac dream of me? Of wearing my ring?

The tap is still running. She probably tries to remove the ring with some soap. From my point of view, that ring was exactly where I wanted it to be, on the hand of Major Sarah Catharine MacKenzie. On the hand of the woman I love.

Even if I still don't know the right words I know I have to act. Knowing our history together we're facing weeks filled with awkward silences and pathetic attempts to act *normal* if I don't.

So I enter the bathroom. Mac is rinsing the soap and then takes her time to dry her hands. At last she turns towards me and without looking at me, she hands me the ring. I swallow. Here we go.

In stead of putting the ring back in its box, I lay it on the counter, then take both her hands in mine.

"Mac, I wasn't joking when I said it looks good on you."

She still looks downwards.

"I was at my grandma's last weekend. She gave it to me; it was her engagement ring. She knew I have found my true love. She said she could see it in my eyes and hear it in my voice every time I mentioned your name."

As good as possible in the cramped space, I kneel.

"Sarah, I love you. I love you with all my heart, with all my soul, with all that I am. Will you marry me?"

_Mac's POV_

I can only stare at him. This either must be a dream or a sick joke. And at the same time I wish with whole my heart it to be true.

But I feel the firm grip of his hands around mine. His thumbs caressing my palms, the tension in his muscles, I even can feel them tremble slightly. Slowly I force myself to look at him. His eyes are locked on my face, pleading, without a trace of hesitation or arrogance. Just love.

This is true!

Then I launch myself on him, knocking him over. It doesn't matter he is still wet. It doesn't matter we're lying on a cold tile floor. It doesn't matter a bathroom isn't the most romantic place. All that matters are his arms around me and his lips on mine.

After a couple of minutes I lay my head against his chest. I hear him chuckle. "I take that as a yes," he says. Yeah, you better do, I'm not letting you of the hook anymore! I can feel his muscles move when he reaches out for the ring. A moment later it's on my finger again. "It does look good on your hand," he whispers before kissing my knuckles.

Some dreams really come true.

The end


End file.
